youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
EnterTheDojoShow
EnterTheDojoShow is a YouTube channel that hosts the show Master Dojo, a YouTube show that first aired with a preview on January 17, 2010. It stars Master AmeriKen as a ninja master who is teaching viewers on how to become a ninja for free. The show is currently being delayed for the production of a new show, Agent 123, which is also being delayed. Or, in an alternate universe, it is the YouTube channel that hosts, Enter the Dojo, a comedic web series about the world of American martial arts schools. If the hit television show 'The Office' and the classic film 'The Karate Kid' had a baby...it would be "Enter The Dojo". Premise: A delusional and arrogant martial arts instructor named Master Ken leads a group of misfit civilians in learning his homemade and supposedly lethal style of street fighting which he calls "Ameri-Do-Te". Seasons 1-3 have catapulted Master Ken solidly into the realm of nearly famous people, which includes that one guy from that show and that other guy. Currently in editing, is the much anticipated and heralded Season 4, the Motion Picture. that title may not be accurate in the slightest, but what is known is that this upcoming season is guaranteed to either put the show on the map, or decide that shows have no business being listed on maps. Either way, it is a huge win for all involved. *- Bares as much similarity to reality as your average campaign promise. Characters* Master Dojo:* Master Dojo is the main protagonist of the show. He seems to be an experienced ninja and has a purple katana. In the show, he tells the viewer how to control their abilities, gain new ones, and ocassionally fight bad guys. He first appeared in "Strength Basics" Grandpa Dojo:* Grandpa is a secondary character. Near the end of the show, he tells a Grandpa's story, which always has a lesson and sometimes relates to wat happened during the show. He first appeared in"Strength Basics". Grandpa's Stories so far include The Story of: the Big Hippo and Mouse with the Little Striped Hat, What Happened after the Chicken Crossed the Road Apprentice Grasshopperson:* Grasshopperson is Dojo's young apprentice who is very agile and has great balance. He first appeared in "Balance Basics". Bad Ninjas:* Bad Ninjas appear first in "Balance Basics". The two in "Balance Basics" are Crazy Axe and DuoBlade, who are defeated by Grasshopperson and Dojo, and the one in "Meditation....Or Is It?" is Kat A. Na, who is also defeated by Dojo. Bob:* Bob is Master Dojo secret identity when he is in public, who is first seen in "The Way to a Ninja". Pete:* Pete is Master Dojo's regular apprentice an, even though older, not as skilled as Grasshopperson. Pete is very dimwitted, hyper, and seems to be addicted to coffee and chocolate. First appears in Agility, Finally! Master Ojod:* The evil counterpart of Master Dojo. Master Ord:* Master Dojo's former partner and friend, seemingly killed by Dojo. His full name is S. W. Ord. *- Bares as much similarity to reality as your average online dating site profile. Episodes* 1. Strength Basics: In this episode, Master Dojo shows the viewers how to lift a Chinese Dumbell and gather your strength. Grandpa's Story is The Hippo and the Mouse with the Little Striped Hat. 2. Balance Basics: In this episode, Master Dojo shows the viewers how to do the Crane Stance, and introduces Apprentice Grasshopperson, who does some balance tricks and cool moves. We also see the Partners fight two of the Bad Ninjas: Crazy Axe and DuoBlade. Grandpa's Story is What Happened after the Chicken Crossed the Road. 3. Meditation..... Or Is It?: Master Dojo is teaching meditation when he is interuppted by a ninja and his evil master. 4. Agility, Finally!: In this episode, Master Dojo shows the viewers agilty and cool sword moves. At the time, since this is the only info given, it is unknown what Grandpa's Story is and if Grasshopperson will appear. 5. The Way to a Ninja: Nothing is known about this episode except that it is the first appearance of Bob, Dojo's secret indentity. 6. Journey to the Center of the Dragon's Lair: A Sneak Peek of this episode is shown after Agility, Finally! 7. Unknown Tile: Nothing is known, but there is video footage of an episode that has Dojo, Grasshopperson and Pete, facing Ojod, Etep, and Nosreppohssarg, in a Duel to the Death. *- Bares as much similarity to reality as your average resume. Trivia* * The number to call to get lessons, 5555-551, doesn't have the same amount of numbers in every episode. * Whenever Master Dojo says "Master Dojo's" he takes his sword out of his holster an raises it to the ceiling with his right hand. * In episode 2, the Grandpa's Story characters sing the song Don't Talk to Strangers by Rick Springfield * Master Dojo guest star on an episode of Timothy Tots News, along with Quebert the Kid." *- Bears as much similarity to reality as your average bar pick up line. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers